Revenge of Edzilla
by ultraguy7x
Summary: Edzilla returns to terrorize the Cul-de-sac. A NEW ENDING IS UP! I did not like the old one so I chaged it.
1. Chapter 1

**My Third fanfic, at last a multi-chapter one, A sequel to one of my fav EEnE episodes. Please Review.**

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy is owned by Danny Antonucci "Big D" **

REVENGE OF EDZILLA

It was silent in the Cul-de-sac, not a sound, not even a cricket in the cool night's breeze.

Well, except for a short in height, temper, and attention span, 12 year old Eddy who was walking with Ed. "Okay mono-brow lets get to work" he whispered. "Okay Eddy!" "Quiet bonehead!" he looked at Double D's window, the lights did not go on. "Whew. Okay Bone head lets get started"

The both walked down to the other side of the wall, where the basement window was. "Okay Ed lets go." Eddy opened the window, while he was in Double D's house that morning he unlocked it without Double D knowing. "We're in, good and there it is!"

There it was. Ed's old monster costume. "Oh goody goody goody!" Ed cheered still whispering. Eddy took out a spray can and sprayed around the costume, red lazer (You don't say laser, you say lazer) lights appeared and disappeared. "How does he afford this stuff?" Eddy asked. "He probably pulled it out of his hat." Said Ed. "Okay now to handle this delicately, cut the power cords." Ordered Eddy. Ed bit the power cords with his mouth, he the light up and became like a christmas tree for a few seconds, but turned back to normal. With the security system down Eddy easily pulled out the costume.

"Mission accomplished brainless. Now lets get out of here" "Righto" said Ed. They two then creeped not so silently into the night because Ed was trying to Practice his monster sounds.

THE NEXT MORNING

"GOOD LORD ITS GONE NOOOOOO!" yelled Double D. "Who knows who stole it, imagine what could happen if Ed got it, oh Lord! I have to find it! But first some breakfast."

EDDY'S HOUSE

"It's perfect I run in this closet while you become Edzilla" "Hey Eddy," Ed asked "Why do ya want to do this?" Ed was on a table; next to him was super glue and duck tape.

"Because Ed fall and winter were both so boring, its spring brake, I want some excitement before we have a movie!" "We get a movie? Oh goody will Steven Spielberg direct?" "Na that's for the guy who always directs" "Aw. Do we at least get Johnny Depp to have a special appearance?" "No! Best we get is some guy from Dragon ball Z" "Oh. Oh oh! Scott McNeil?" "No! Now enough with these jokes, it's monster time!"

"HOORAY!"

"But remember Ed, get Sarah first." "Okeydokey Eddy"

Eddy then poured the Super Glue onto the mask, put it on Ed and the taped it there. Eddy then hides in the closet, then blockading it with a bunch of stuff. "This is easy, and it's going to be fun as long as I'm safe."

Double D then ran out of his house he saw Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Plank, Jimmy, and Sarah out and about the cul-de-sac "Run and hide! The monster suite has been stolen" "What? The Ed-monster is loose again?" cried Jimmy, "Don't worry I'll take care of it the same way I took care of it the last time." Said Sarah, Suddenly there was a RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR! "Its coming for us!" screamed Jimmy "Run away!" "Yeah lets!" Jonny agreed and ran away with Jimmy.

"I'll take care of him." said Sarah, who then ran up to Edzilla, but was tossed aside easily. "Crud." Said Kevin "Let's get out of here!" Said Nazz, who ran off. Sarah then jumped on Edzilla's back a began to strangle him, he thrashed around and around, and she screamed and screamed, until she went flying.

She landed on the ground and Edzilla jumped after her and she grabbed its jaws and held them away from her body. It roared and she pushed with all he might and she won, she lifted it over her head and slammed it down on the ground then stomped on it multiple times!

Kevin and Rolf the arrived with weapons. Kevin had a Bibi gun and Rolf had a club. "Let us end this before it can begin!" yelled Rolf; suddenly Sarah was thrown against them. RRRROOOOOAAARRRRR! It screamed at them. "Go! I'll hold him off!" she called as she delivered and upper cut to his chin (Where the heck that thing come from any way?) that sent him flying into the bush.

She then pulled the fire hydrant out of its place and threw it right at the beast. "Ha! Hu? No! No!" She cried as it jumped up and grabbed her with its arms, she screamed as it carried her off. "We have to save her!" cried Double D. "No way man, we have to hide." Said Kevin. "Oh alright." Said Double D they joined up with Jimmy, Nazz, Jonny, and Plank.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Nazz, "Plank says we should go to the Kanker sisters for help," everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, "don't ya see? That's the last place Ed will go." "Brilliant!" declared Rolf. "Its settled then we head for the trailer park" declared Kevin.

That was that, the kids, Jimmy crying because Sarah was the first to be taken ran to Trailer Park. Little did they know they were being watched…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So what do you think of my first chapter fic guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now to continue with the Horror, humor, and h-stuff. **

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy is owned by Danny Antonucci**

The kids continued to run down the lane so they could reach the trailer park. "It straight up ahead," said Double D "if they agree to help us, pray that they do, we can stop Ed." "Hey, where's Dorkey?" asked Kevin "No neck Ed boy must be responsible for this!" said Rolf "I wouldn't put it past him, charlatan." Said Jimmy. As soon as Jimmy said that Edzilla jumped out of a tree and landed right on top of Jimmy! "Help me!" cried Jimmy, but before they could do anything Edzilla jumped away with a screaming Jimmy. "That's two down!" cried Nazz "No time to mourn, we have to get to shelter!"

In a few minutes they reached the trailer park, they heard the roar of the beast coming closer. "Hurry." Said Nazz. They got to the door and began to beat on it when Lee answered it "You brats got a death wish or something? Yo Marie yer man is here!" "What? Oh honey you finally opened up to me!" cheered Marie. "In your dreams maybe, we need your help."

"What? You need our help? Why" asked Lee

"What the heck was that?" Asked May.

"All your question will be answered soon." Said Double D as there was another roar, very close to the trailer park. "Uh, sure get in." Said Lee, everyone hurried in.

Inside the trailer they could hear loud footsteps from outside. Nazz was hiding under the couch, Double D hid behind a plant, Jonny hid behind a reclining chair, shaking as if it was 80 below, and Rolf and Kevin hid under the sink. The Kanker sisters just stood in the middle of the room confused

When the door busted open and there Edzilla stood snarling and roaring. "What the heck is this thing?" May asked "it'll dead meat soon enough." Said Lee, who jumped it and pushed it down to its back and began punching it. "We should help the No-eyes Kanker girl." Said Rolf, "Yeah." Agreed Kevin. So Kevin, Rolf, Marie, and Jonny began beating Edzilla down, helping Lee.

Edzilla then threw all of them off and stomped on the ground. "Get him!" cried May who tackled him, Edzilla wrapped his tentacles around May and threw her around, she then used her teeth to bight the tentacles, it roared in pain and dropped her.

"This thing is tough, but I got a present for it!" said Lee who grabbed a hammer and wacked it with it on the toe!

"Got it!" cheered Lee "Told ya it was a good idea to come here." Said Jonny "Yes you were right Jonny, err Plank." Said Double D. But it was all for not as the beast just looked at Lee and wacked her down roaring in a victorious roar.

"So much for your great idea." Remarked Kevin, "Now we're dead." "No we're not, we can make it out of this." Said Jonny. "How?" asked Nazz, "From my POV we are screwed."

"Well I, what's that Plank? Are you crazy? I can't do that!" cried Jonny

"What?" asked Nazz as Kevin, Rolf, May, Marie, and Lee tried to get the upper hand of Edzilla. "Alright, good luck old buddy." Said Jonny.

He then threw Plank into Edzilla's mouth, therefore distracting him!

"Okay! Now tie his arms together!" cried Jonny "Good idea Jonny the wood boy!" cheered Rolf.

They then tied Edzilla's tentacles together and the Lee kicked him down, he then crashed with a loud THUD!

"Yeah! We got him" cheered Nazz. "We did it! Hey, what is this thing anyway?" asked May. "Its Ed, you see the three of us, Ed, Eddy, and me, once tried a scam where Ed would act as a monster. But Ed really did think he was a monster! He then Hunted Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, Kevin, A chicken, Rolf, and Nazz down. That's when Eddy and I came into his basement to rescue everyone else, then Sarah pulled the mask off of him and he reverted back to his normal self. Oh and destroyed the club house as well. It now has both Jimmy and Sarah somewhere, we have to rescue them." Explained Double D.

"So that's what happened to it. We spent weeks fixing it up!" said Marie.

"So this thing here is big Ed?" asked May.

"Well yes." Said Double D, "but we have to pull this thing off of him before he can get up." They tried to pull the mask off, but noticed the glue and tape. "Oh darn it!" said Rolf "Monster Ed boy's mask is stuck." "Don't worry buddy, I'll get ya out!" called Jonny to Plank, but as soon as he said that Edzilla sprang to life and wrapped its tail around May!

"Help me! It's got me!" screamed May. Edzilla then retreated out of the door with May in its tail and Plank in its mouth. "May No!" cried Lee, "It got her!" yelled Marie "We have to stop it!" she said. "What do you say? Truce?" asked Double D. "Okay." Said Lee, "We'll end this if it kills us." "It might." Said Jonny sadly "But we have to rescue May, Plank, Sarah, and Jimmy!" declared Jonny.

"I'm with Jonny on this one." Said Nazz "We have to find Eddy too." She said. "Nazz is right, let's find that dork and pound him for this!" Kevin said. "Yes, Rolf will give no neck Ed boy a beating like no other!" declared Rolf. "Agreed, but lets get out of here before he comes back." Said Double D.

EDDY'S HOUSE

"Well, well, well." Said Eddy "My radio I put on Edzilla's back is working like a charm. Four down, seven to go. And as long as I'm in here, I'm perfectly safe." He said with pride.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Edzilla looked at his collection: Sarah, Jimmy, May, and Plank. The Hunt was still on, and he wanted some fun.

To be continued.

**Good or not? Any way good news! Easymac120 has given me permission to write a series in between his Rise of the Gourd and Ed, Edd, n Eddy the Teen series fics! **

**Hooray! I loved both of those fics and I hope he will enjoy mine! **

**Easymac120, YOU ROCK! Give him some applause. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No joke this time. Sorry. Now on with Revenge of Edzilla Chapter 3 **

"Okay, we'll split up. Kevin, Lee, Rolf, and Marie will go to stop and distract Ed, while Nazz, Jonny, and I will find Eddy." "Sounds like a plan to me." Agreed Kevin, "Rolf likes this plan as well." Said Rolf "Totally." Said Nazz "Then its settled lets get to work." Said Lee "Good Luck." Said Jonny as they went they're separate ways.

"So where are we going to look Double D?" asked Nazz.

"Eddy's house, His attic is where he'd be hiding most likely." He replied.

WITH EDZILLA HUNTERS

"Hey, come and get me ya big ape!" called Kevin, they stopped and listened. Nothing. "Well, so much for that plan." Said Marie. "Quiet. Rolf hears something beneath the concrete." They stopped and listened, there were screams for help in the sewer! "The Ed-monster has taken his victims there!" proclaimed Rolf "No duh genius" said Marie.

Kevin popped open the man-hole cover and jumped down, the Lee, then Marie, then Rolf all jumped in. "Is it me or has this place's smell increased since we were down here Rolf?" asked Kevin. "It's a sewer kid get use to." Said Lee.

They then followed the sound of the cries for help to a dead end. Chunky Puffs were spited out everywhere. "Help us!" cried Jimmy, "Yeah, before Ed comes back." Said Sarah. "Don't worry we'll get ya down." Said Kevin. They then began to pull hard.

EDDY'S HOUSE

"Oh-no." Eddy said after he was found by Double D, Nazz, and Jonny. "You've got some things to answer for mister." Said Double D. Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside as it began to storm. Double D held Kevin's Bibi gun at Eddy.

"Okay, I give." Eddy said. "Good, now did you have a backup plan incase Edzilla ever came back to look for you?" asked Nazz. "Heck yeah, I might be stupid, but I'm not an idiot." "There's a difference?" Jonny asked. "Here, it's a shock collar control, I made in case Edzilla came after me as Nazz said. I was gonna use it anyway after he caught everyone." "How would you know?" Nazz asked, "I put a radio on his back" I know all his moves."

"A well put together plan I must say." Double D stated.

"Thanks. Guess My funs over. " said Eddy "Yep." Said Jonny.

Then Eddy pushed a button on the radio, they all heard a roar and Double D dropped the controller! Eddy the grabbed it and ran off "So long losers!" called Eddy as he ran out into the rain. "Drat." Said Double D.

SEWER

"Run man, run!" cried Kevin.

Kevin, Marie, Rolf, and Lee ran through the sewers with Edzilla on their heels. They made it through a large gateway and Kevin pulled a lever and the concrete wall came down, Edzilla crashed into it with a loud bang. "Lets get out of here before it breaks through!" Cried Marie.

Marie went up the ladder first, followed by Kevin. "Come on guys!" called Kevin as there was another bang as Edzilla charged at the wall. Rolf hurried up. Lee grabbed the bars when. BANG! Edzilla crashed through the wall and grabbed Lee and dragged her under the water screaming.

"LEE!" screamed Marie.

"We can't save her let's move!" Kevin ordered. "Right." She said sadly and the three ran off. But covered the man hole first.

THE CUL-DE-SAC

"Where's Lee?" Nazz asked ""She didn't make it." Kevin replied

"What'd ya find?" asked Kevin "We found Eddy, he is behind all this. We have to find him he has the only way of stopping Ed." "Little dork." Said Kevin.

JUNKYARD

At the retro van Eddy was running towards it "Ha! Ed won't find me here!" cheered Eddy. But Eddy slipped into mud "Ah! Stupid mud!" Eddy yelled. Little did Eddy know that he dropped the Radio and the controller. He got into the van and sighed in relief.

He then heard a growling right next to him. He turned around and screamed when he saw Edzilla! "No, no please I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, the entire van shook violently as the screams echoed.

THE WOODS

Double D, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Marie, and Jonny were going to the junkyard to look for Eddy when they heard Eddy's screams. "He got Eddy." Said Double D in horror. "Good. He started all this." Stated Kevin. "Wait if Ed got Eddy, maybe Eddy dropped the controller!" said Nazz "Yeah it's probably at the junkyard." Said Jonny "Probably in the old van, we'll need a new place to hide." Said Double D "The club house, we rebuilt it," said Marie "we can hide there."

"Okay: Rolf and Marie will go get the club house ready, the rest of us will get the controller and radio back." Said Kevin "Good strategy." Said Double D "Thanks. Now lets go!" ordered Kevin.

LATER

Edzilla admired his collection. "Way to go idiot." Said Sarah "Hey if it wasn't for Double D I wouldn't be here and you could be down in a couple of hours." Eddy replied.

Edzilla roared and ran off. The hunt was still on.

JUNKYARD

"Here it is: our retro van hide out." Double D presented.

"Yeah, yeah. Real nice, hey look there they are!" cheered Kevin when he saw the radio and controller in the ground. RRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR. Edzilla was coming close. "We got it, lets get out of here" said Jonny when, all of a sudden, Edzilla jumped on Jonny and swallowed his head! "JONNY!" cried Nazz, Kevin, and Double D. "I'll be fine! Run for it!" Jonny yelled from inside Edzilla. They ran for the club house.

CLUB HOUSE

"There they are." Said Marie as she saw Double D, Nazz, and Kevin arrive. "Hurry!" yelled Rolf as he saw Edzilla was catching up to them, with Jonny in its tentacles. Double D and Nazz hurried up the ladder; Kevin began to when Edzilla grabbed his foot! "Ahh! No! Here take the gun." He gave the gun to Double D, and then was pulled away. "Kevin!" cried Nazz, just the floor beneath her was broken by Edzilla and he had her in his mouth from the waste down! "No! Help it's got me!" cried Nazz as Edzilla took Nazz, Kevin, and Jonny away.

"We're next." Said Marie in total horror.

**To be continued! The next chapter is the last! Hope you've enjoyed this please review! And if you haven't read Easymac120's Ed, Edd n Eddy fics do! They are awesome! He was nice enough to let me do an inbetweenqual to two of his fics! Read EEnE the teen series it's Awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It ends here! I loved writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed it as well on with the show!**

"I have a plan." Double D said "Its dangerous though, Rolf will distract Edzilla while Marie and I set up a trap." "You crazy?" asked Rolf "The no brain Ed boy shall kill us!" "Trust me on this."

LATER

Rolf stood in the middle of the street saying "Oh no! I am all alone and defenceless, oh what shall I do?" he asked calling to Edzilla hoping to lure him. Double D and Marie hid in a bush not too far away. Marie was terrified by what was going on so she wasn't in the mood to filrt with Double D. "Are you sure this will work?" "I hope." Double D replied.

Just then they heard a growling behind them.

Marie screamed as Edzilla bit her arm and pulled her up, she screamed. She screamed and she screamed, but it did no good as she was taken by Edzilla.

"Marie!" cried Double D

"Hurry! We must follow the beast before it can escape our sight." Said Rolf. They followed it down into the sewers.

LATER

They watched in silence as Edzilla stuck Marie up to the wall along with the others. They hid behind a bundle of pipes that covered them.

"Now!" Yelled Double D, he pushed the button. An electric jolt went through Edzilla's body. It roared in pain as it layed dazed and confused on the floor. It gave off a sick sounding moan. "Quickly, pull the mask off!" Double D said. They then pulled and tugged very hard until finally there was a loud POP and the mask came off and Ed said…..

"Well surprise, surprise, surprise!"

"Ed help us get everyone off the wall." Said Double D

LATER

"Come on guys I was just joking!" said Eddy as he was left high up in a tree, tied up and screaming. "Well alls well that ends well" Said Double D "well almost."

LATER

Double D had walked for hours. He dug up a hole and buried the costume there. "Now it's all over." He turned and went home.

THAT EVENING

"Wow, who would leave a wicked costume like this out burried in the ground?"

THE END?

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it. The character is Zoe from Easymac120's EEnE: The Teen Series. Since he gave me permission to do an in-between-qual, I will set this up as a five parte episode to end a 35 chapter fic. Please review. Zoe belongs to Easymac120. Thank you for letting me do a in-between-qual dude. You Rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNET ENDING, I was somewhat disappointed with my last chapter in my fic so here's the real ending. **

**EEnE belongs to Danny Antonucci**

The rain poured down in the cul-de-sac. There was no noise, but the rain's almost hypnotizing sounds. Silently Rolf and Marie worked in the construction site, hoping and praying that the small sounds of their work did not attract Edzilla to them. Double D ran into the site with a small case. "I got it; they were just where you said they'd be Rolf, tranquilizers." He then showed them Kevin's tranquilizer case that Rolf told him about, he then loaded the gun with the darts. "Good, Sock head-Ed boy, we must hurry, it could come at any moment." Whispered Rolf, with the fear he had in his soul evident in his hushed voice. "You sure this is going to work, Double D?" asked Marie, she was too terrified by all that had happened that day to pull anything on Double D at the moment. "Sure as I'll ever be." Double D replied, he had his doubts too, but the pain they had to inflict on Ed was necessary if they were ever going to rescue the kids.

Edzilla sat on top of a hill, near a small river, it was intrigued by the liquid falling from the sky, it was also intrigued by the running water it saw in the river. It was curious, almost ape like. It stopped; its senses were kicking in. It could smell them; it could smell they're fear and sweat. The hunt was on, but this time he would finish it. It growled as it raised, and began walking towards them.

"It's coming right for us; Rolf can smell its foul odor, the odor of both the No-one-home-Ed-boy and the sewer." "Get ready, we have to stop it here and now." Double D declared, he didn't know what he was going to do to the costume after this was all over, but he knew he could never let Eddy or Ed get their hands on it again.

3 MINUTES LATER

It walked in, it looked around; silence was all that was there. Just it's soft growling and the sounds of the rainfall. It roared in frustration, angry that it's pray had eluded it. Just then "Now!" a giant wrecking ball, operated by Marie, wacked it into the side of an excavator. It howled in pain. "Now take the shot!" yelled Marie to Rolf "Rolf has it insight. Say bye-bye, scourge from the beyond." he then took dozens shots. Tranquilizer darts bombarded Edzilla, they covered the beast, and it tried to walk away. Double D operated the excavator, he then swerved it around, and knocking it down a pit they had dug. It gave a small howl, and then was out cold.

"We did it!" cheered Marie, "Yes, now lets get that thing off of him." Double D said they soon got him out of the hole, and began pulling; Rolf used a saw to saw the mask off, as Double D and Marie pulled with all their might. Then, all of a sudden there was a loud POP as the mask came off. Ed looked very peaceful in his sleep. "Ed? Are you alright?" Ed responded with, what else? Random Ed sayings. "Surprise, surprise, surprise! If I run out of vomit can I have some of yours, I don't know if this helps, but, ho, ho, ho. WOW! That's a low price! I know!" He yelled out nonsensically. "Good to have you back Ed." Double D said.

1 HOUR LATER

"Oh come on! Let me down from here! I didn't mean anything by it!" Eddy yelled as he was tied high up in a tree. "Double D, get me down from here!" Double D then responded "Sorry Eddy, but a lesson must be taught here." "Hey Double D, do I get a lesson too?" asked Ed, "No Ed, you were just a tool used by Eddy to play a cruel joke on the kids." "A tool? What kind? A hammer, or a screwdriver, or a wrench?" asked Ed. Double D just laughed at his friend's innocence.

"Kevin, I must ask you to get rid of this costume. I can't know it, or Eddy will surly make me tell him where it is." "Sure thing Double D. First thing in the morning, I'm taking this thing some far-flung place far from town where no one will ever find it." "Thank you Kevin and good day."

THE NEXT MORNING

Kevin rode out with a box with him. He rode until he reached a secluded place near a fishing town via cartoon style. He then dug a hole and buried the costume there. "Adios amigo." Kevin yelled and rode off into the day via cartoon style.

MONTHS LATER

"Wow, who would leave a wicked costume like this out in the ground?"

THE END?

**Here it is, the real ending to my fic. Please Review. **

**TRIVIA: Three of the phrases Ed shots out are from episodes of Mystery Science Theater 3000**


End file.
